


Semi-Public

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Infidelity, Mommy Kink, Mummy kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Semi-Public'.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 28
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Semi-Public

In Draco’s private box, his wife and mother sat to watch him play. At least, that was the impression they wished to give to the partially-obscured crowd.

“Mummy, don’t,” Astoria whimpered as Narcissa’s hand snuck under her skirt. Narcissa’s fingers stilled, watching the younger woman carefully.

“Do you remember your safe word, little one?”

She nodded, coyly chewing her lip.

Narcissa moved her hand testingly, fingertips just brushing against Astoria’s labia through the already damp material of her knickers. Aside from a soft gasp, she stayed silent.

“Watch the game, sweetheart. Lest they notice,” Narcissa whispered, fingers slipping past elastic.


End file.
